


Read me a love story. - A Modern Reylo AU

by Evandsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Books, F/M, Librarian - Freeform, Library, Parents AU, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandsolo/pseuds/Evandsolo
Summary: Poe and Rey work in a Library. Rey used to do reading session for children. But that day, she met a rude man. The problem is, their children, who've never been quite social, made friends.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Read me a love story. - A Modern Reylo AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Glad to introduce you to my new AU. Just let me know that there might be some mistakes, as i'm not an englsih native speaker, but i wanted to try. So here we go. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it.  
> Enjoy !

“ Rey, can you come this afternoon ? There’s this new story that will be released, and we’ll need some promotion. I know you were supposed to be off today, but it’s an emergency” Said Poe on the other side of the phone. 

“ But Eli isn’t that good, and I wanted to keep an eye on my pumpkin” answered Rey, looking at her 5 years old little one. 

“ You can bring him, we’ll have an eye on that prince.” He said, a smile in his voice, he loved to see Jonas, he practically raised the little boy. 

“ You’re really hard in business Poe. At 2, as usual ?” She asked in a sigh. She loved those moments, but today wasn’t the perfect day for that, she was exhausted, and it was supposed to be her day off. She was planning on laying in her couch, and cuddling her little pirate. 

“I’ll pay you more. See you later lovely.” He finished, getting off the phone. 

Rey sighed again, sitting back on the floor watching Jonas playing with his little spaceships. They both had a quite hard night, Elias was having a lot of nightmares, he felt really bad and nauseous, so she always had an eye on him since he woke up. She spent the night watching on her baby, who isn’t such a baby anymore but oh well. 

“Mom ? Moooom !” He shouted, surprising his mother 

“Yes, bunny ? Excuse me, I was thinking about something. Are you feeling bad again ?” 

“No, I’m fine. Who was on the phone ?” He asked, way too aware of things for a tiny boy. 

“It was uncle Poe. We’ll have to go to the library this afternoon. Are you okay with that, if you feel low, we can stay home.” She said rapidly, to reassure the little one. 

“I’m okay, mom. Are you gonna read a book ?” 

“Yes, love, would you love to hear it ?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’ll have to stay silent; you know the rules bunny boy.” 

“ I know mom. Can I bring my ships ?” 

“ Sure, honey. Let’s have a bath then.” 

The little boy smiled and rushed in the bathroom. At least, he was better, and nothing more could soften Rey’s heart better than that, she was so caring with her little boy. She raised him on her own, wanted to be the best mom she could to make him the happiest she could. She gave him a bath, and dressed him up, before he went back to his playtime, and she could get dressed as well, she didn’t want to be late to the library. Being early meant she could prepare a cozy place for the children who will attend the lecture.  
“ Eli, bunny, we’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry.” She said, putting on her shoes, and her coat, ready to leave the house, but her son was still playing with his toys, his coat on. When he realized his mother was looking at him with a smile, he decided to run through the door to reach the car, his spaceships in his hands. 

\- - - 

On the other side of the city, there was Benjamin Solo, holding in his arms his crying little raven haired girl, rubbing her back to comfort her. A very bad ugly tears crisis.  
“ No, I don’t wanna go. You promised we’d go to the park today…” She said while sobbing in his arms. The little girl seemed so disappointed; Ben felt really bad breaking his promise. He wished he could be with her for the day. 

“ I know princess, I know, but I have a to meet someone for the work. You’re just coming with me, and then we’ll go to the park.” He whispered, kissing her forehead, trying to sooth her sobs. Raising her as an only parent was quite difficult, she was always asking about her mom, late at night, in her nightmares. 

“ You won’t leave me, huh, dadda ?” She said, looking at him with her eyes full of tears.

“ Sure not, baby. Never. You’re my everything, I’ll never be able to leave you, honey.” He said, quite serious about those words. His daughter is his absolute everything. When June came to the world, Ben wasn’t that sure he was ready to be a dad, but when he held her for the first time, he knew. He simply knew. Then her mother left, without saying anything, and he had to take care of his baby alone. The first weeks were quite difficult, but he had his mother to help him, and even his Han was there, when he never was that often here when Ben was a child. “ Are you feeling better, lovey ?” the little girl nodded, rubbing her teary eyes. “ Okay fine, then we’ll have to go, we’re gonna be late. You’re ready to go sweetheart ?” She nodded again, standing now on her feet. He helped her putting on a coat, erased a remain of a tear on her cheek, and smiled at her, before leaving the flat. 

\- - - 

Rey entered the shop, and smiled at Poe, who was behind the desk, who instantly opened his arms to receive the little boy who ran towards him joyfully shouting “ uncle Poe ! Look, mom bought me another spaceship ! It’s cool isn’t it ?” Poe laughed and nodded while looking at the boy. Rey’s heart was warmed by this vision, she always knew that Poe would be a great godfather to Elias, when she chose him. 

“ What’s this new book you talked about ?” Rey asked leaning against the desk. Fully curious about that new story he was so eager to present to the public. 

“ Organa’s releasing a new kid’s book, they’re one of the best selling editions, so it’s a great opportunity for us, to have it presented early. I have an appointment with the CEO’s son. He’s supposed to bring me more copies, in case people are interested to buy it.” Poe explained while putting the little boy on his feet. “ Are you ready for the public reading ?”  
“ Sure, I’m always ready.” Rey loved to do this, her absolute dream was to be a writer, but she never believed in her work to send it to a publisher. She loved being surrounded by books. When she worked here, she immediately loved the place, and she was so thankful for Poe, and the chance he gave to her. 

Many people were already there, mostly moms with their children. Rey has always thought, it was a good place for Elias to be, and to make friends with some new children, but the boy never came close to the others, he was shy, and never felt safe, so most of the time he stays in his corner, silently listening to his mom’s voice. The bell rang once more, and the door opened on a tall man, raven haired, and Rey couldn’t help but looking at him, as if she was attracted by the man. He had a box in his great big hands, and a little girl followed him. Same hair, same eyes. She definitely must be his daughter. Ben catches Rey’s sight, looking at him. One thing was striking. He wasn’t smiling, and seemed very cold, but when he catches Rey’s eyes, something changed in his eyes, but she couldn’t tell what it was. “ Can I see Mr Dameron ?” He asked. His voice was deep, but calm and precise. “ Sure, I’ll look for him.” She answered, turned her back, took a deep breath, and went to seek for her boss and friend. “ Poe, your appointment’s here.” He smiled at her, and she went to sit in front of the people gathered in a half-circle, a copy of the book in her hands. Elias in a corner, smiling at her, everything was just fine. 

\- - - 

The reading went just like she hoped, everyone remained silent, and it ended up with her audience applauding her. She was focus on her story, and forgot about her surroundings. That’s how, when she put an eye on the audience, she saw something that surprised her. Elias wasn’t alone. That little girl that entered the library with her dad earlier on, was playing with her son. He was happily talking to her, showing her his toys, and she was smiling. That was the cutest thing she’d ever seen. 

“ June, we have to go, come on baby.” Said the man, but the little girl seemed to disagree, her face turned into a cute but disappointed expression. “ Please dad, can we stay a little more ?” She asked, from his little voice, making him smile. And what a smile, thought Rey. “ Honey, we agreed on going to the park.” Elias seemed sad, when she sighs and joined her father. The boy took his toys, and came to hide behind Rey’s legs. “ Mom ? Have I been mean ?” He asked, with concerned Rey a little bit more than excepted. She squatted down and put a hand on his rosy cheek. “ Of course not, Eli. She just have to go, because they have things to do. But you’ve been amazing, baby. Do you want to say goodbye to her ? It would be very polite of you to do so. “ He nodded, and gently wave at the girl in a little smile. To what she responded by a smile and a wave too. Children are way too pure. Rey smiled to Ben, who didn’t answer. He just turned his back and left the shop. 

“ He’s rude !” She complained, when she joined Poe, who was laughing at her. “ Stop laughing ! That’s not funny at all.” She crossed her arms on her chest. “ That’s just how he is, Rey, that’s not about you.” He said, shrugging his shoulders lasciviously. “ You know him ? Like personally?” She asked, half surprised. In the end, Poe knew a lot of people in this city. “ Yes, I mean, kind of, I work with him for a long time.” Now she’s fully surprised, she never saw him in the library before. “ Now you have secrets to me. Fine !” She answered, making him smile. “ Everyone’s got his secret, sweet. You’re free to go if you want to, by the way.” She kissed his cheek and quickly gathered her things. 

“ Rey ! His name’s Ben Solo, if you wanna know. Thank me later.” He winked, and disappeared in the library leaving her totally lost.  
“ Okay, Eli, time for an ice cream, let’s go baby. Bye Poe ! “ They finally shouted together, and left. 

She couldn’t help but thinking about him. Ben, and how rude he was to her, while his daughter was that cute, and nice with Elias. 

“ Mom, do you think she’ll come back, next time ?” The boy asked, in his seat. “ I don’t know baby, maybe. You had fun ?” He nodded, which makes Rey happy. He seemed happy, and that was the most important thing. She definitely hope that the girl will come back. She wanna have a talk with that rude man.


End file.
